vampire heart: un amor prohibido
by yanis yamiro
Summary: en un mundo dividido en tribus sobrenaturales runo vive en la mansión de su amo vampiro dan luchando por su amor prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE AUTORA: ****en los fics de bakugan llámenme susuna kobayasaki **

**SUSUNA: hola aquí susuna reportándose con un fic de bakugan**

**DAN: como que susuna kobayaki no se te ocurrió un nombre mejor?**

**SUSUNA: nop problem? ¬¬**

**DAN: no ninguno**

**SUSUNA: bueno bakugan no me pertenece si me perteneciera Dan y Runo de grandes tendrían una hija llamada Dani**

**DANI: me hablaban?**

**SUSUNA: no y aun no tenias que aparecer bueno comencemos**

Hace mucho tiempo en una mansión en el bosque vivía un vampiro. Un día el vampiro tajo a su mansión una niña de cabello azul recogido en dos coletas de 7 años de edad para que sea su sirvienta; por que el vampiro la había hipnotizado a la niña ya sabia lo que el le gustaba comer (susuna: carne semi cosida con una copa de su selección de vino okey no es vino es sangre en botellas de vino) pero ella come otras cosas (susuna: pan, carne cosida como se debe, huevos, etc.). Un día ya no había lo que comía la niña haci que fue con su amo a pedirle que la dejara ir al pueblo a comprar su comida…

-por favor amo ya no tengo comida déjeme ir al pueblo a comprarla- pedía la niña de rodillas

-esta bien ve pero no demores- dijo el vampiro dejando ir a la pequeña al pueblo. Pero allá había una colmocion en un castillo cerca del pueblo habían muerto tres mujeres y sus cadáveres no tenían sangre.

-que extraño mi amo tiene tres vinos nuevos- pensó la niña en voz alta mientras pasaba por un callejón en eso es jalada al callejón por una joven de cabello negro grisoso con ojos azul oscuro (susuna: cof cof y cuerpo de anoréxica cof cof)

-hola pequeña conoces a un joven de "dieciocho" años cabello café y que vive en una mansión en el bosque?

-mm si por que?

-bueno- dijo la joven poniéndole a la niña una pulsera en la muñeca- esta noche a las 12 lo atravesaras con esta daga de plata entendistes?

-NO no entiendo por que?

-mira pequeña ese joven es un vampiro que mato a mis sirvientas anoche el es un peligro a si que debe ser exterminado entendistes?

Mientras tanto en la mansión el vampiro estaba pensativo

-hay siento que algo le pasa a la pequeña me preocupa mucho… HAY es verdad me toca hoy hacer la reunión bueno le ayudare a arreglar la mansión.- el salió de su habitación y recogió todo el polvo de la casa ya cuando la niña llego el vampiro le explico todo y le dijo que preparara los platillos que el come y que arreglara la casa para una fiesta…

-toma- dijo el vampiro dándole a la pequeña un vestido

-y que es?- pregunto la niña extrañada

-es un vestido para la fiesta quiero que te lo pongas

Ya a la hora de la fiesta estaba lleno el salón de baile de chupa sangres uno de ellos empieza a hablar con el dueño de la casa

-hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo un vampiro de cabello negro corto y ojos color caramelo

-shun si mucho, ¿y como has estado?

-Bien, te presento a mi novia alice

-Mucho gusto me llamo alice soy la novia de shun- dijo una joven de cabello naranja largo, ondulado y con ojos color miel

-Oye shun ya la mordiste ¿No?

-si, y tu aun no tienes novia?

-Bueno

-Eso es un no?

-No, ella…bueno…-En eso baja la pequeña niña al salón de baile con el vestido que le dio el vampiro (susuna: el vestido de la niña es este . es el que trae Miku)

-Oye no me digas que es ella?

-Bueno… Yo

-Tú nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad?

-No, compermiso me retiro. Luego hablamos Shun

El vampiro fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña niña

-Pequeña quieres bailar?- pregunto el vampiro dedicándole una sonrisa

-Bueno si

Mientras los dos bailaban en un espejo en el salón de baile aparte que nadie se reflejaba salvo la niña aparece una silueta malvada y observa todo lo que pasa. En eso la pequeña mira el reloj que marcaba diez para las doce preocupada decidió irse de ahí corriendo pero el vampiro la siguió hasta la puerta principal de la mansión y vio que la niña cargaba una daga

-Pequeña por que hu…Por que traes esa arma?

La niña se voltea y tira el arma llorando esperando un regaño pero el vampiro limpia sus lágrimas y besa una de ellas.

-listo, ya no llores

En eso el reloj da las doce en punto

-Q..Que rayos me pasa- Decía la pequeña mientras le daban unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes pero cuando parecía empeorar los hermosos cabellos azules de la niña se tornaron de un color rojo sangre igual que sus ojos y tomo la daga quitándole la funda

-¡QUE! Es... es de plata estoy muerto- Dijo el vampiro mientras serraba los ojos para no ver como lo mataban pero no paso porque la niña no quería herirlo- Por… por que no me mataste?

-Porque no tengo razones para hacerlo- dijo la niña mientras sangraba su mano izquierda

En eso el espejo se rompe y desaparece la sombra

-Pero tu mano, déjame curarla- en eso el vampiro empezó a lamer la herida haciendo que parara la sangre

-Porque haces eso?- pregunto la niña con cara de asco

-Que no sabes de la medicina alternativa?

-No me mientas se que eres un vampiro

-Quien te lo di...¿Quien te dio esta pulsera?

-Fue una joven del pueblo ella me dijo que usted mato a sus sirvientas y que eras un vampiro

-Fue esa odiosa de Zelon- Dijo el vampiro doblando la pulsera a la mitad (susuna: el lo doblo convirtiendo la pulsera en una C)

-Quien es ella?

-Bueno te diré todo en mi habitación

En la habitación del vampiro:

-bien ya sabes que soy un vampiro pero no siempre lo fui, hace 101 años yo era un joven de 17 años de una familia rica y reconocida todas las jóvenes de mi edad me querían pero yo no amaba a ninguna de mi edad porque la dueña de mi corazón era diez años menor que yo pero una noche mientras caminaba por el bosque vi como mi amada avanzaba sin hacerme caso ella se dirigía a un precipicio y yo hice todo para detenerla pero cuando me di cuenta ya se había lanzado en eso yo me lance pensando que podía estar con ella pero no me morí empeze a transformarme en un vampiro y la culpable de todo fue por esa bruja que se enamoro de mi, esa zelon me quito lo que mas amaba pero hace 94 años me entere que la reencarnación de mi amor había nacido y esa eres tu por eso te traje a mi mansión aparte de que te salve de morir de un incendio

-Como que un incendio?

-Si un incendio mato a tu familia pero ese incendio no fue accidental la misma persona que mato al amor de mi vida

-Entonces aparte de mi amo eres mi salvador

-Por favor dime Dan

-Esta bien Dan, mi nombre es Runo

-Runo como mi amor

-Em…Una pregunta ¿Por qué la bruja mato a mi familia?

-Porque piensa interfieres en sus planes, bueno olvidemos esto y vallamos a dormir…

**SUSUNA: waow ¿No me quedo padre? Esta de zelon es muy cruel por eso la puse de villana y la verdad tiene cuerpo de anoréxica **

**DAN: Ok no hay que repartirlo y ¿Por qué hay dos runos?**

**SUSUNA: Porque yo no te iba a poner con otra chica, tu eras, eres y serás de runo **

**DAN: Ya lo se (se sonroja)**

**SUSUNA: Si se te nota mucho. Bueno, ahora dejen reverss y subiré el próximo capitulo lo subiré cuando lo termine y cuando mi hermano deje de utilizar su computadora y si no lo pones o aparece en su casa en un tris**

**DAN: Háganlo ya me lo ha hecho **

**SUSUNA: No hables que si no fuera por mí no irías a la escuela secundaria con runo**

**DAN: Ok, mejor me voy, adiós**

**SUSUNA: Así yo también, bye bye, mi hermano ya hizo la cena**


	2. Chapter 2

SUSUNA: bueno aquí el capitulo dos de mi primera historia de bakugan

RUNO: em… susuna tengo una pregunta

SUSUNA: ¿Cuál es runo?

RUNO: em… bueno ¿tendré que ser una niña de siete años en toda tu historia?

SUSUNA: no precisamente en este capitulo tienes tu edad normal

RUNO: menos mal no me gusta ser pequeña y menos con dan

SUSUNA: ¿y por que será?

RUNO: SOLO LO DIGO POR QUE LUEGO SE PUEDE APROVECHAR DE MI

SUSUNA: como digas bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Bueno comencemos

-cinco años han pasado y mi amo Dan actua muy extraño yo lo amo pero no se si estaré siempre con el ya que el no morirá y yo si siento que en cualquier instante yo voy a morir y mas con zelon asechando. Pero eso no importa tengo que empezar a trabajar-decía Runo que ya no era mas una niña ya tenia 12 años, ella se ponía su traje de sirvienta que ya le quedaba corto (susuna: como el de las maid), y empezaba a trabajar

-Runo puedes comprar mas carne en el pueblo por favor?- Decía Dan a runo

-Si- En eso runo va al pueblo y ya cuando iba en camino a la mansión la detienen

-Pequeña si mataste al vampiro no?-

-No

-Como que no si el es un peligro

-NO el peligro es usted y suélteme ya que tengo que regresar a trabajar- En eso Runo se fue en camino a la mansión dejando a Zelon atrás

-Pequeña tonta no sabes con quien te metiste-

Mientras en la mansión de Dan, runo entro y enseguida cierra la puerta y se pone a llorar

-Pequeña Runo que tienes?- Preguntaba Dan intentando consolarla

-Es Zelon la volví a ver… y… y tengo mucho miedo- Dijo runo llorando en el hombro de Dan mientras lo abrazaba

-No te preocupes estamos a salvo aquí

-Enserio?

-Si, no te preocupes ve a descansar si- Dijo Dan dándole un beso a Runo en la frente

-Esta bien descansare-

Ya cuando runo no estaba abajo

-Que niña mas entrometida es-

-Zelon!- Dijo dan enojado

-Hola querido-

-Como entraste si hice un circulo de sal alrededor de mi mansión?-

-El cual ya no esta, es una pena que el intento de salvarte de mi no funcionara-

-Vete de mi casa ¡AHORA!-

-Me corres es por esa niña, es especial para ti ¿Verdad?, pues te diré algo vete despidiendo de ella porque no volverás a verla jamás como tu anterior novia

-VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA-

En eso desapareció Zelon de la mansión de Dan y el fue corriendo a ver a Runo que estaba durmiendo y decidió llamar a unos amigos suyos

(Conversación telefónica)

-Hola-

-Hola Dan ¿Qué pasa?-

-Fabia tengo un problema, puedes venir con Ren lo antes posible?

-Dan ¿Qué pasa?-

-Se los digo en mi mansión-

-Dan dinos, voltea-

-HAY no me espanten-

(Fin de la conversación telefónica)

-Que pasa Dan?- Dijo Ren

-Es que necesito una protección para mi mansión-

-Contra quienes?

-Contra una bruja

-Otra vez Zelon ¿ya intentaste la sal?- Pregunto Fabia

-Si pero no me funciono-

-Esta bien, te ayudaremos- Dijo Ren quitándole un pelo a Dan

-AOUCH!. Duele- Dijo tallándose la cabeza

-Bueno no hay otra persona viviendo aquí?- Pregunto Fabia

-Si una chica

-Bueno, donde esta? Necesitamos un cabello de ella para el conjuro

-Yo lo traigo- Dijo dan subiendo al cuarto de Runo

Ya en la habitación de Runo, dan se acercaba a ella despacio y le corta un cabello con unas tijeras para no lastimarla y antes de irse decide darle un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

Susuna: hasta aquí llego el segundo capitulo

Runo: zelon ya me da miedo

Dan: tranquila runo yo no dejare que te lastime ¿cierto susuna?

susuna: (pensando: zelon no pero en el próximo episodio tu si) cierto n.n' dejen reviews sobre sus dudas o comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

SUSUNA: oliss amigos lectores este es el capitulo 3 de mi primer fic de bakugan. Bueno bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen así que a leer.

-ya esta- dijo dan mientras bajaba las escaleras con el hilo de ceda del cabello de runo-¿y ahora que?

-ahora dámelo-dijo fabia tomando el cabello de runo y echándolo a una burbuja de color amarillo con morado que ren mantenía flotando y también le ponía otros cabellos uno negro, dos anaranjados uno mas largo que el otro, uno verde azul y el cabello de dan. Después de eso lanzaron la burbuja a la puerta principal volviendo el contorno de la puerta del color de la burbuja.

-listo-dijo Ren-con esto solo entraran las personas dueñas del ADN de los cabellos

-¿y quienes son?-pregunto Dan

-son Shun, Alise, Mira, Ace, tu y tu novia-dijo Ren burlándose en las dos ultimas palabras

-NO ES MI NOVIA-dijo Dan sonrojado-oye Fabia y ¿Cómo van a entrar ustedes?

-los hechiceros somos inmunes a cualquier tipo de magia

-bueno nosotros nos vamos adiós Dan-se despidió Ren mientras abría un portal para ir a su casa (susuna: si se le puede decir haci)

-adiós cuídense-dijo Dan

-Dan tienes que romper los espejos de tu mansión- dijo Fabia

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que Zelon los utiliza para hacerte daño-dijo Fabia marchándose

-con que Zelon utiliza los espejos-dijo Dan frente a un espejo. En eso lo toma y lo tira cerca de la puerta principal y haci iso con todos los de su mansión.

En eso Runo despierta por el ruido de los cristales rotos y decidió baja a ver que era lo que causa ese ruido.

-Dan ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo Runo bajando las escaleras

-estoy rompiendo los espejos para que Zelon no te lastime-dijo Dan rompiendo otro espejo

-entonces te ayudo- dijo Runo llendo por un espejo

-esta bien pero ve por los de mano si-dijo Dan acercándose a Runo

-¿me estas diciendo débil Dan?-dijo un poco molesta

-claro que no, solo digo que no quiero que te cortes-dijo Dan dándole un beso a Runo en la mejilla ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en la pequeña

-esta bien-dijo Runo hiendo por unos espejos de mano-y ¿Dónde los dejo?

-tíralos en ese montón y procura romperlos con mucho cuidado

-si lo hare con mucho cuidado-dijo Runo rompiendo los espejos con cuidado pero no se dio cuenta que un pedazo de cristal le había cortado un poco el brazo izquierdo. Y estuvieron haciendo eso por u largo tiempo ya solo quedaban los espejos rotos y para cerciorarse que eran los únicos Dan iba a ver si habían mas pero en eso Runo se resbala con un pedazo de vidrio de espejo calleando sobre Dan en una posición un poco comprometedora.

-lo…lo ciento Dan me tropecé con un pedazo de cristal-dijo Runo muy roja

-no…no hay problema- dijo Dan rojo

-me…me levantare- dijo Runo intentando levantar pero no pudo-¡hay!

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Dan precupadose

-mi izquierdo me duele-dijo Runo mientras su brazo sangraba cada vez mas

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Dan vendo una gota de sangre en su mano-esto…esto es sangre-en eso los ojos de Dan se volvían de un color rojo vivo y se ponía arriba de Runo provocando un claro sonrojo en la pequeña (susuna: no soy responsable de impresiones)

-Da…Dan ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-pregunto Runo sin que le dieran una respuesta. En eso Dan comienza a besar a Runo después de un rato baja a su cuello y lo empieza a morder ocasionando que Runo empezara a llorar e implorar que parara en ese momento una lagrima de Runo callo en la mano de Dan haciendo que parara y que se quedara viendo a su mano.

-esto…esto es una ¿lagrima?-dijo Dan viendo la lagrima en su mano y después a Runo la cual estaba ya con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su cuello sangrando. Dan al ver a Runo haci volvió a la normalidad y curo el cuello de Runo y le susurro muy triste-lo siento mucho-y se fue rápido a su habitación y la cerro con seguro.

SUSUNA: bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo. Bueno Dan no quera decir algo y Runo esta muy sorprendida así que hablare con shun y alise ¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo?

SHUN: el final esta muy….como decirlo

ALISE: fuerte

SUSUNA: ¿Por qué fuerte?

ALISE: por lo que hiso Dan con Runo

SHUN: por eso le pedí a Alise que fuera mi novia ya que ella es vampira de nacimiento ¿verdad?

SUSUNA: si es verdad yo me equivoque en escribir ella si es vampira de nacimiento

ALISE: si te equivocaste

SUSUNA: si no me lo recuerden -_-'

ALISE: tranquila bueno bye lectores nos vemos lego


	4. Chapter 4

**SUSUNA:** hola hubo un problema en el capítulo anterior en la parte:

-me…me levantare- dijo Runo intentando levantarse pero no pudo-¡hay!

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Dan preocupandose

-**mi izquierdo me duele**-dijo Runo mientras su brazo sangraba cada vez mas

Debería decir: mi brazo izquierdo me duele. ejem bueno antes de iniciar otra cosa los diálogos de la anterior novia de Dan osea la otra Runo serán en letra negrita no confundirlo con los que dice la verdadera Runo. Ahora el capitulo

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

-han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente

**_Flash back_**

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Dan viendo una gota de sangre en su mano-esto…esto es sangre-en eso los ojos de Dan se volvían de un color rojo vivo y se ponía arriba de Runo provocando un claro sonrojo en la pequeña (susuna: no soy responsable de impresiones)

-Da…Dan ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-pregunto Runo sin que le dieran una respuesta. En eso Dan comienza a besar a Runo después de un rato baja a su cuello y lo empieza a morder ocasionando que Runo empezara a llorar e implorar que parara en ese momento una lagrima de Runo callo en la mano de Dan haciendo que parara y que se quedara viendo a su mano.

-esto…esto es una ¿lagrima?-dijo Dan viendo la lagrima en su mano y después a Runo la cual estaba ya con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su cuello sangrando. Dan al ver a Runo haci volvió a la normalidad y curo el cuello de Runo y le susurro muy triste-lo siento mucho-y se fue rápido a su habitación y la cerro con seguro.

**_Fin del Flash back_**

-y Dan no ha querido bajar ni siquiera para comer y eso me preocupa demasiado-decía Runo mientras tomaba una canasta y se dirigía a la puerta principal-¡amo Dan iré a comprar mi comida regreso en 15 minutos!-dijo Runo esperando que Dan al menos le dijera está bien o no tardes mucho pero el no dijo nada así que Runo se fue triste al pueblo.

Ya en el pueblo Runo estaba comprando pan enfrente de un puesto de espejos alado de un callejón. En eso en el callejón aparece Zelon viendo con ira a Runo.

-¿Por qué será que Dan se fija en esa pequeña en vez de mí que la hace tan especial?-dijo zelon hirviendo de ira al no comprender lo especial que es Runo para Dan- tengo una idea si me parezco a ella Dan caerá a mis pies y se cómo lograr que eso pase-zelon encanto un espejo para poder manipular el reflejo de Runo y llevársela a su castillo lo único que iso fue jalar el reflejo de Runo hacia el espejo y fue haci como el plan de Zelon dio inicio

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Dan

-Runo lleva más de media hora comprando ¿le habrá pasado algo? O… ¡¿Zelon la ataco otra vez?! Tengo que ir por ella por suerte ya atardeció-dijo Dan mientras salía de su habitación con destino al pueblo.

Ya allá empezó a buscar a Runo por todos lados hasta que se topo con una amiga

-mira que bueno verte…-dijo Dan a una chica de cabello naranja corto

-¿y ahora que quieres dan? No ves que estoy ocupada-dijo Mira

-lo sé pero esto es de vida o muerte

-y que, eso no es muy urgente viniendo de ti

-mira la que corre peligro es una niña a la cual yo amo PODRIAS DEJAR DE ACTUAR ASI Y ESCUCHARME UNOS MINUTOS?

-bien habla

-bueno de causalidad vistes a esa niña por aquí tiene cabello azul sujeto en dos coletas, me llega esta el hombro, su piel es blanca y tiene doce años

-bueno como me la describes vi a una chica así justo ahí-dijo Mira señalando la canasta de Runo en el piso-¿ya es todo?

-si ya te puedes ir y saluda a ace de mi parte

-si-dijo Mira mientras se marchaba. Dan enseguida fue al lugar donde estaba la canasta de Runo en el piso y pudo localizar unas pisadas como si a Runo la hubieran jalado en dirección a un puesto de espejos

-ese olor se me es familiar… y no es el de Runo…es…¡de Zelon!-dijo Dan hiendo en dirección al castillo de Zelon.

Mientras en el castillo de zelon

Runo se encontraba atada en el interior de un caldero lleno hasta el cuello de Runo con una poción de color verde azuloso.

-¿Qué es este líquido apestoso? Me hace sentir mal –dijo Runo un poco mareada por el aroma

-es un poción para que tus almas abandonen tu cuerpo aunque debo admitirlo eres una chiquilla fuerte esta poción ya debió surgir efecto- dijo zelon echando unas hiervas a la poción

-creo que voy a vomitar

-¡Zelon!- dijo Dan entrando todo enojado a la habitación donde se encontraba runo y la ya mencionada

-Dan- dijo Zelon muy contenta al ver a Dan

-¿D…Dan…?-dijo Runo muy débil- **(dan no te atrevas a decir mi nombre)**

-¿runo?... ¡ Runo!- dijo Dan corriendo para liberar a Runo pero Runo a escuchar los gritos de Dan su mirada se apago y luces azul acua salieron de ella y se metieron en una muñeca de porcelana que empezó a transformarse en la novia fallecida de Dan- mi… mi amor ¿eres tú?

-**¡no te acerques Dan!**- dijo Runo (SUSUNA: ustedes ya sabrán cual me refiero)

-pe…pero ¿Por qué te pones así mi am…?

**-¡nada de eso Dan! Tu no entiendes lo que sentí cuando dejaste que yo me callera por el precipicio. Ese dolor que sentí cuando tu no me ayudaste, mi mama tenía razón tú me ibas a lastimar**

- no es verdad yo si te amé e intente salvarte pero…

**-¡no mientas Dan! Yo ya no te amo**

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

**-me refiero que yo no te amé, yo no te amo y ¡jamás te amare entiendes Dan!**- dijo la otra Runo empezándose a quebrar y salían de ella las almas de la verdadera Runo que regresaban a su dueña espeto unas de color rojo que se las quedo Zelon

-eh ¿en dónde estoy?... ¿Dan eres tú?-dijo la verdadera Runo despertando

-si…vámonos de aquí- dijo Dan liberando a Runo

-está bien- dijo yendo detrás de el

En todo el camino Dan no hablo con Runo hasta llegar a la mansión el enseguida fue a su cuarto a encerrarse y Runo lo siguió

-Dan ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Runo asomándose un poco por la puerta - ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Yo que hice para que no me hables?

-tu no hesites nada. Yo sí y eso no me puedo perdonar- dijo Dan con voz triste y seria dándole la espalda a Runo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dan?

-quiero decir…que no estas segura con migo hace dos semanas casi te mato… y…y yo no me lo perdonaría porque yo… yo… mejor ni lo digo eso es muy ridículo porque ¡QUIEN AMARIA A UN MOUSTRUO COMO YO!

-Da..Dan… ¡te equivocas!- dijo Runo triste por lo que dijo Dan

-no Runo es verdad. Dime ¿tu acaso me amas? Contesta

-yo… yo si… si te amo Dan…desde el día que me convertí en tu sirvienta me enamore de ti pero, al enterarme que tenías antes una novia y que Zelon la mato me dio miedo de decirte mis sentimientos Dan… ¡YO TE AMO! Y tú no eres un monstruo, eres la persona más maravillosa que conocí y no quiero perderte por nada- dijo Runo corriendo a abrezar a Dan mientras empezaba a llorar

-yo también no quiero perderte, tu eres como un ángel para mí ya que me salvaste de la oscuridad-dijo Dan abrasando a Runo

-no vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo por que no lo eres

-te lo prometo si tu prometes no sepárate de mí jamás

-lo prometo

-entonces cerremos esta promesa con un beso-dijo Dan dándole un dulce beso a Runo en los labios ese momento les parecía eterno y querían que lo fuera.

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

SUSUNA: bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy si quieren saber cuándo subiré capítulos de este fanfic o saber sobre mis futuros fics den like a esta página de face: "..."LosPeleadoresDeLaBatallaBakugan (deven escribir en "..."face completo con todo y el triple w y el com)


	5. Chapter 5

SUSUNA: Jo Jo hola soy susuna y te apuesto un bakugan a que te gusta bakugan.

DAN: tranquilos no está loca solo vio demasiado hola soy German

SUSUNA: bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi fic de bakugan bueno bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen así que iniciemos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_TRES DIAS DESPUES_

Se ve a una Runo corriendo por el bosque estaba jugando escondidas con Dan pero cuando ella se esconde detrás de un árbol unas serpientes la sujetan al árbol

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!- grito Runo al verse atrapada por las serpientes en ese momento aparece Zelon justo enfrente de ella.

-hola pequeña entrometida-dijo Zelon

-Zelon ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Runo intentando zafarse del árbol

-yo solo estoy buscando lo que me pertenece y lo hare con esto- dijo Zelon revelando un frasco con una poción color rojo

-¿y para eso necesitas una pócima roja?- dijo Runo intentando provocar a Zelon

-si- dijo Zelon bebiendo la poción y transformándose en una copia idéntica a Runo- ya te lo dije antes la utilizare para obtener lo que me pertenece

-y para eso debes parecerte a mi ¿Qué es lo que te pertenece?

En eso se oye los gritos de Dan que dicen "Runo, Runo ¿dónde estás?" los cuales se acercaban cada vez más y mas

-está muy cerca, pero no podrás hacer nada para evitar que lo obtenga- dijo Zelon tocando las serpientes para que fueran invisibles y también a lo que tocara las serpientes que era a Runo

Después de eso Zelon se sentó en el pasto minutos antes que entrara Dan y el empezó a caminar en dirección a Zelon

-Runo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Dan a la supuesta Runo

-estoy bien solo me lastime el tobillo mientras corría- decía Zelon con la voz igual a la de Runo

-menos mal pensé que Zelon te estaba atacando o algo así

-si me ataco y se está haciendo pasar por mí- dijo Runo pero Dan no la podía oír ni ver-¿Q-que pasa por que no me oye?

-no ella no me hiso nada- dijo Zelon- Dan

-si Runo

-me podrías besar por favor-dijo Zelon poniendo la misma cara de Sango en el capítulo cuando casi besa a Inuyasha (SUSUNA: los que ven inuyasha me entenderán)

-Dan no la beses es Zelon ¡Dan no la BESES!- dijo Runo pero Dan aun no la oía

-está bien Runo-dijo Dan acercando sus labios a los de Zelon dándole un tierno beso el cual hirió muy cruelmente a Runo algo dentro de ella se rompió en mil pedazos

-DAAAAAAN NOOOOOO-grito Runo con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz a un no la oía Dan

Pero cuando Dan se separó de Zelon su mirada estaba apagada y Zelon al ver eso sonrió

-Dan ven con migo-dijo Zelon

-a dónde quieres ir Runo-dijo Dan voz apagada

-a un lugar donde nadie podrá separarnos

En eso aparece un espejo detrás de Zelon y ella intenta entrar en el con Dan

-rayos si no hago algo perderé a Dan pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Piensa Runo piensa. Ya se-dijo Runo raspando su mano en el tronco del árbol ocasionando que le sangrara-espero que funcione

-¿Qué es ese olor?-dijo Dan despertando

-¿de qué olor hablas Dan?

-del olor de la sangre de…. Runo. TU NO ERES RUNO

-¿por qué lo dices? yo soy Runo

-no es verdad la verdadera Runo no me tendería una trampa

-me descubrió mejor me voy-dijo Zelon en su mente y después se fue en el espejo

Mientras Dan fue siguiendo el aroma de la sangre de Runo hasta dar con ella, él le quito las serpientes que ya eran visibles por que el hechizo de Zelon se rompió y Runo al ver a Dan le dio una cachetada

-¿Por qué me pegaste?-le pregunto Dan

-no puede ser que la hallas besado-dijo Runo mientras iniciaba a llorar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

SUSUNA: bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado

DAN: oye no entiendo ¿Por qué Runo me dio una cachetada?

SHUN: porque eres un tonto

DAN: y tu un ninja amargado

SHUN: y tú eres….

SUSUNA: PREGUNTA ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Bueno chau chau.


End file.
